Pocket full of sunshine
by Ana Grey
Summary: I want some grandbabies soon and Lucius and I think that you're the perfect candidate." Hermione didn't wait to hear the rest before she hightailed it out of there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and that is the truth; sadly the rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** "I want some grandbabies soon and Lucius and I think that you're the perfect candidate." Hermione didn't wait to hear the rest before she hightailed it out of there.

**R**_ead_ **AND R**_EVIEW plz_ **0.o**

* * *

**P**_ocket _**f**_ull of _**S**_unshin_**e**

Her large brown eyes were as large as saucers as she leaned against the wall panting, her breath coming out in short invisible puffs. Head snapping left and right as she remembered why she was there in the first place, she sighed in relief when she realized that nobody was following her. In an attempt to control her breathing, she took large gulps of air to abate her oxygen deprived lungs. She had been running as quickly as her longs legs were willing to carry her away from that psychotic woman.

* * *

_Narcissa Malfoy looked at the young witch who was sitting across the small dark purple coffee table they were currently occupying. The rat's nest that she was told that should be atop the girl's head was not there, instead was a tamed head of glistening curls. Surely her son was exaggerating, because the buck teeth that should have had her mistaking the young lady for a beaver had been replaced with straight white pearls. Yes it had to be, her son was definitely hallucinating, although she was leaning towards the plain side, this young woman was definitely not ugly._

_Cutting down to business, Narcissa explained why she'd owled the infamous Hermione Granger to have lunch with her. "I want grand babies soon and Lucius and I think that you're the perfect candidate, Merlin knows if we don't step in to help Draco out, he'll end up marrying some slag like Parkinson who will grab all his money and run. Now, we've decided to put your blood line aside, in order to get what we want. Now-"_

_Hermione didn't wait to hear the rest of what the crazed woman was saying and hightailed it out of the little café in Diagonal Alley, with the woman hot on her heels by the sounds of her calling for Hermione to 'cease this outrageous behavior this instant because it was very unbecoming of a Malfoy wife.' The lat line had caused her to put an extra pep in her run.

* * *

_

Hands on her knees, Hermione shook her head at the memory of what had just transpired a few moments ago. Surely this was a prank; it had to be because there was no way that Mrs. Malfoy would dare to ask her, no more like tell her that she was going to marry that slimy two-faced ferret son of hers.

"Yes, yes a prank indeed," Hermione muttered to herself under her breath as she walked away looking back once more to make sure she was in the clear. Brushing away the imaginary dirt from her dark blue robes, Hermione apparated away to the Borrow to tell her adoptive family what had just transpired. _Harry and Ron are going to love this._

* * *

He was agitated at his mother for scaring away his mate; surely the woman could have been more subtle in telling his future mate what had to happen between them. He had expected her to run away, though he'd expected that she would have hexed his mother first. Thankfully that did not happen.

Ignoring the usually aristocratic woman that was now pouting next to him, they flooed back to the manor in a swirl of green. Raising an amused eyebrow as his mother huffed and stomped out of the large fire place, Draco Malfoy watched as she made her way towards the firewhiskey that lay atop the table in his father's study. He made his way towards the beige arm chair that was not to far from the fire place. Usually, when he came to the study to look up something, he would always find himself sitting in the exact same chair unconsciously.

Taking off his cap he let his platinum blond hair fall down to his shoulder in a wave, glistening in the dimly lit room. His unusually pale skin gave off an eerie glow while he stretched his long sinewy body, working out the cranks that had managed to form themselves. His black t-shirt and jeans both fit snugly to his lean physique as he threw his black silk robes over the back of the arm chair.

He watched as his mother poured herself a generous amount of liquor and sat gracefully in the arm chair opposite to where he sat. His handsome aristocratic features twisted into a smirk, knowing full well that his mother was only angry because she had not gotten her way today. Most of the time she was really a small petulant child than anything else; the wizarding world being free from Voldemort had done that to them. His father had chosen to give up his magic for as long as the Ministry had deemed necessary, in order to not be sent to Azkaban; that lesson had humbled dear old Lucius in more ways than none. After fighting against Voldemort, Draco had been let off scot free, and he'd decided that life wasn't going to get anymore interesting after that.

Now he wished he could go back in time to revoke that thought, because not long after he'd gone through a stage that left him yearning for Granger. Immediately after he'd dreamt of doing things to Granger that would have made his mother blush, had he told her what those dreams had entailed, detail by detail, he at first had thought it was the after effects of the war taking toll on him.

Then came the heighten senses and the unparalleled urge to have Granger with him, to just touch her, hold her and taste her; he knew something was wrong. Lucius had deemed it necessary to finally relate the truth to him after one night of his most heated dreams; he came into the room complaining about hearing Draco from all the way down the hall. His irate father had told him he was a veela and threw a book at him, telling him to read it before stomping out of his room.

The book was a lot more useful than Lucius would have ever been, leaving Draco all alone and an overly excited mother who was now planning too far ahead by ordering magic necessities for her future grand babies.

Her voice had snapped Draco out of his thoughts, "That rude little chit did not even give me a chance to explain to her what would happen before she was running away as if Voldemort himself was on her tail." Draco wanted to laugh at his mother's facial expression; it's not every day that one sees a pouting Narcissa.

"Well, starting off the conversation the way you had, I'm not surprised that she hadn't fled the place earlier." His voice was laced with amusement causing his mother to cast a frosty glare in his direction. Tossing back the rest of her drink, Narcissa stomped out of the study, Draco's laughter following her.

"Don't worry mother, I'll get her, it's just a matter of time really." His eyes flickered with mischief untold, as his promise lingered in the room.

* * *

**A/N:** So that was it. It turned out to be different than the first draft but it came out along the same lines and probably better. so now it;s time for you my _**lovely reviewers**_ to **Review** to let me know what you think. Ciao


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and that is the truth; sadly the rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** "I want some grand babies soon and Lucius and I think that you're the perfect candidate." Hermione didn't wait to hear the rest before she hightailed it out of there.

**Author's Rant:** To**_ my constant reviewers, I love you guys...really I do_**, and to **anglbby989** I want to thank you in advance for telling me about getting a beta...much love to you...and to my beta and friend **nekoearlover** much love to yah too...

**R**_ead_ **AND R**_EVIEW plz_ **0.o**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**P**_ocket _**f**_ull of _**S**_unshin_**e**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Hermione had a lot on her mind she paced and paced until she either had  
an idea on how she was going to rectify said situation, or if it entailed  
doing something that bent the rules too much, got Harry to do it for her. She  
knew well enough that everyone loved Harry and he got away with what ever he  
wanted with the flash of a smile.

Hermione never hated that though, (sure it irritated her when she knew what  
ever little scheme that he and Ron had cooked up was wrong and all he got was a pat on  
the hand or a warning) because when she wanted something done, Harry was the  
one who got his hands dirty.

Golden boy he maybe, and maybe a tad bit paranoid, but right now said person  
was sitting there laughing at her with the rest of the Weasleys who were able  
to gather; meaning all of them with the exception of the eldest three sons.

"Merlin 'Mione, any more pacing, and you'll wear out the carpet,"  
The-boy-who-lived said smirking and she wanted to do nothing else but hex that  
silly smirk of his face.

Molly, Arthur and the twins had left leaving the Golden Trio and Ginny,  
attempting to console Hermione, telling her that it would be ok because the Malfoys would eventually  
find a new prey. The twins stated that they would familiarize themselves with  
calling her Mrs. Malfoy before apparating away before she could do them any  
bodily harm. Ron saw the look that Hermione was sending to Harry, and he  
thought that The-boy-who-lived-only-to-die-by-the-hands-of-Hermione, was most  
likely going to meet his fate soon if he did not intervene.

" What he means is that, knowing Malfoy, he was really just trying to pull one up on you knowing that out of the three" Ginny coughed ever so subtly  
" I-I mean four, of us then the chances of you actually hexing them to  
kingdom come, is slim and almost nonexistent." Ron ended his speech with a  
nod of his head as if to convince himself of the utter crap Hermione knew he  
was spewing out of his mouth.

Hermione knew that what he said was utter crap because, why in Merlin's  
hairy balls would they play a prank on her because they knew she wouldn't  
fight back, because they should have known that next time around, she would hand  
them their arses back on a silver platter. Then again, the Malfoys- no, the  
youngest Malfoy always thought himself funny. Looking at it from that  
perspective, Hermione knew that her friends were right and she tried to place  
it in the back of her mind. She smiled at them letting them know that she had  
agreed with what they were saying, _for the time being_.

"Now that's settled, who's hungry?" an energetic Ron said as he made  
his way towards the kitchen, the scent of what his mother was cooking had made  
him hungry. Hermione, Harry and Ginny all groaned in unison but followed along  
none the less.

**Two days later**

The Borrow was alive with a flurry of movement, everybody hustling and  
bustling to get ready to head to platform 9 and three-quarters. The sky was a  
light blue and there were only a few clouds tobe seen floating up there idly, hinting that the day  
would be bright. Arthur had gotten a car from the ministry knowing full well  
that they would not make it to the train on time with all the things that  
usually went on when it was time to head back to school.

Today unlike the rest was different because it was Ron, Hermione and  
Harry's last year at Hogwarts and Molly thought it necessary to make a  
banquet for breakfast because "Merlin knows when you kids graduate, I  
won't know how often I'll see you," she had said all te while becoming teary as she tried to  
'fix' Ron's robes; he rolled his eyes. He did not understand why some people couldn't leave  
their parent's house, or thought it hard to leave after graduation. When  
Harry approached him about sharing a flat, he jumped on the idea, thinking  
that if he procrastinated even a bit his mother would find a way to hold him  
at the Borrow.

"Come now Won-Won, don't be like that, who knows when you'll see your  
mom again, after you graduate?" Hermione smirked at her best friend knowing  
full well that Mrs. Weasley would sprout another batch of tears; Ron just glared at  
Hermione as she flounced out the door, thinking that her day had just started  
on a good note.

"My, my Hermione, how very Slytherin of you, never would have thought you  
to be so vindictive," Before Hermione could reply to Ginny's comment two resounding pops were heard before two people spoke cutting her off.

"Come now Ginny, you can't really be too surprised about that she has  
Slytherin qualities, after all, Malfoy is her intended." The smirking twins  
said in unison, but before either of them had a chance to escape, an itching  
hex was sent their way. "Argh! 'Mione why oh why have you betrayed us  
so?" Fred called out dramatically to Hermione's back as she walked towards  
the car.

"That's what you guys get for making such idiotic remarks, me as Malfoy's  
intended? Not if I have anything to do with it."

**On the train**

He could smell her miles away if he wanted to, though that was not necessary  
when she was two compartments down from where he sat, laughing with her  
Griffindork friends. He loathed admitting that she belonged to that house, but  
she tended to show just how Gryffindor she was in certain situations, it was  
very bothersome indeed. Draco made a mental note to get rid of said traits  
later on. Groaning, he laid his head on the cool window pane awaiting the  
onslaught that was about to begin in 3…2…1…

"Draco Darling I missed you," a simpering Pansy said in what he assumed  
she thought was a seductive voice, but only sounded like a wet cat. To make  
matters worse, she stunk, and Merlin's underpants did it give him a  
headache.

Turning up his nose in disgust, he glowered at her, "Pansy what the hell is  
that stench on you?"

"It's my new perfume, do you like?" To make matters worse, she began  
rubbing herself over him, leaving that putrid smell all over his robes.

Pushing her off of him, he glared down at her, "for fuck's sake do you have to  
rub your disgusting self all over me, now I'm going to be left with that  
foul smell all over my brand new robes." Sending her one of his most heated  
glares, he swept out of the compartment in search of Blaise.

"…ear 'Mione I wouldn't be worried if I were you, Malfoy has a  
nice piece of arse and if I weren't committed to Harry, I would squeeze it  
for all it's worth." Draco smirked as he over heard the little Weaslette  
and by the delicious smell that came from the compartment, he could only  
assume that his lady love was in there. A shocked and possibly scandalized '_Ginny_' was heard followed by  
laughter. "Come on Hermione, you have a guy that's sex on legs chasing  
after you, be it prank or no prank. If I were you, I'd milk it for all  
it's worth."

'Of course she would.' Draco thought with a sneer at the door, imagining  
that it was the Weaslette on the receiving end of it instead of the  
compartment door. With out warning, the door was thrown open and a flustered  
Hermione and a smirking Weaslette walked out, only for said bushy haired  
Gryffindor to walk right into the person that had been haunting her thoughts.

She went as far as making sure there was no way that she would come in  
contact with him at the platform, not knowing that said veela had already seen  
her and found it amusing to watch her slink between the students as if she was  
trying to blend in with the crowd.

**Flash back**

_Looking at his mate-to-be, Draco tried his best not to laugh out loud. By the  
way she kept on looking around and the feeling of nervousness coming off of  
her in waves, he could only guess that she was trying to avoid him. That would  
have been possible had it not been for the advanced senses that a veela had.  
Even with out his veela senses to give him the extra boost, the hair that  
seemed a lot more tamed than it had before was still easily recognizable._

_"What is that girl doing? Is she playing sleuth or something of the sorts?  
She looks ridiculous, almost as paranoid as that Potter boy." His mother  
said with a shake of her head, as she made her way back to the apparition  
point after saying goodbye to her son._

**End flashback**

Leaning into Hermione he took a sniff, letting the scent of honey and  
something that seemed to be naturally her, wash over him. In an instant his  
spat with Parkinson was already forgotten, as he buried his nose in the hollow  
of her throat trying to get as much out of their encounter before she regained  
some sense and pushed him off. He tugged on a strand of her hair, forgetting  
where they were, he licked and bit the tip of her ear.

Ginny stood there rooted to her spot as she watched Hermione being  
practically molested by Malfoy of all people. Hearing it from her friend had  
them all brushing it off because it seemed absolutely hilarious, but seeing it  
up close and personal was disconcerting. The look that Malfoy was giving  
Hermione was that of a lover and last time she checked Malfoy could not stand  
to be in Hermione's presence much less look as if he was in heaven nibbling  
on her friends ear. Snapping into attention Ginny pulled Hermione away from  
Malfoy and began dragging her away from the boy that was glaring daggers at her. Lets  
say if looks could kill, she'd be dead twice over and six feet under.

Locating Harry and Ron's compartment, Ginny pushed a still dazed Hermione  
in before following her and locking the door behind them. She did not know what the hell was up with Malfoy, but she knew that it was no prank, because  
Merlin knows it's not fun to mess with a veela and their mate.

**o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

The obviously aroused veela stalked into his best friend's compartment,  
looking as murderous as ever, Blaise Zabini merely smirked having an idea as  
to why his friend looked absolutely livid. His dark skin looked flawless in  
the light, dark blue eyes that seemed electric, a face that could have been  
mistaken for a model and a body to match it, Blaise Zabini was indeed a heart  
throb.

"Ah I see that you had a run in with your mate," his deep voice was laced  
with apprehension and what seemed to be a tad bit of sympathy for his friend.

"Yes, and I was enjoying myself had it not been for Weaslette, she needs to  
be kept on a leash," the platinum blond growled at his friend.

"In dew time, my friend, the life of a veela, how wonderful, I swear,  
between you and I on that platform, we probably caused a lot of problems in a  
couple of relationships with all the drooling that was happening."  
Blaise's rich laughter rang out in the compartment as a scene from not to  
long ago played itself over in his head.

"What good is it, if she's not the one coming after me?" Draco's  
statement sobered up his friend instantly.

"I know mate, more than anyone else I know."

**0o00o0o0o000o0o00o00o0oo00**

_**A/R (author's rant) again:**_ Ello my lovely readers, it is the end of chappie number 2 _**There's a hint**_- hint some where in there, I can't say because I think I've said too much by stating that I had even given a hint... I tried updating a bit earlier on today but this site was pissing me off..But before I head to individual thanks I must say this. _**I love my reviewers; you made my day, so kudos to you.**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_allycat1186, Elena, 0-Jackie-0, MusicalCatharsis, Wasu_

_iluvharryandron, hpwwefan, ILUVB-52'S, julieann17, Heidi191976, ginsensu, leader-of-the-chipmunk-mafia._

_**vividink**_: I'm glad that you think my story is in that good handful, because I try.

_**kibagaaralover18**_: Thank you for being my first reviewer...

_**j2poet:**_ It might not be Mrs. Weasley that might help her, honestly because I'm developing this story as I go, but I'm happy that you like it so far.

_**CIAO**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and that is the truth; sadly the rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** "I want some grandbabies soon and Lucius and I think that you're the perfect candidate." Hermione didn't wait to hear the rest before she hightailed it out of there.

**R**_ead_ **AND R**_EVIEW plz_ **0.o**

…

…

**P**_ocket _**f**_ull of _**S**_unshin_**e**

…

…

_**At the feast**_

Just sitting in the Great Hall amidst the laughter of the new first years as they begin breaking away from their shy antics, amidst the proud seventh years and the teachers as well as the Head master, Hermione was wrought with nostalgia. The idea of leaving the place that had been her home away from home for the past six and a half years caused the girl to get teary eyed, but she reeled in the tears in fear of her friends questioning her.

Looking down the Gryffindor table, she looked at her friends who seemed so much older now that she really looked at them. They were no longer the scared little first years that she remembered with the threat of a crazed dictator wanna-be trying to kill them off hanging over their heads. Now they sat there, with their head held high as victors, friends, and new lovers. Looking at Harry who gave Ginny a kiss to Ron's disgust, and Hermione smiled at them although they were not actually looking at her.

Sighing, she began to poke at her dinner; it seemed as if every body was going to enjoy their year except for her; even Ron who was now blushing at something the dumb slut, now girlfriend, Lavender Brown was whispering into his ears. Sure they'd dated for some time in their sixth year, but it was like dating her own brother, and feeling guilty every time he kissed her cheek just did not sit well with her. At the start of the welcome feast, the headmaster had announced that her co-head is the devil himself…well Malfoy was not the devil but close enough to be considered as such. She can almost picture the exact taunting conversation the Weasley twins would have if they heard which they most likely will by tomorrow or even tonight, because people did not know when to shut up, _cough_ Lavender _cough_.

Movement from her peripheral vision caught her attention, disrupting her thoughts as she turned facing the Heads table to give the head master who now stood tall and regal in front of them, her attention. Like every body else, the war had affected him as well; as stood there he looked a lot thinner than she'd remembered. The talking had ceased, whispered conversations died out and the jovial welcoming to friends had ceased as well, leaving everyone to look at their Head master, the golden silence ringing in the air.

When he spoke, his booming voice carried around the room, "I hope you all have enjoyed your supper, now it is time to head off to bed, everybody please follow your prefects to your respective dorms, and will the Head Boy and Girl please come to the front? Good night." The chatter resumed as everyone hustled off to their beds.

Walking up to the heads table after saying goodnight to her friends, she saw Malfoy was already there looking as much of a prick as he had been; she stood closer to the head master and she saw him smirk at her response to him.

"Now follow me please so I could show you to your dorms, I'm sure that you both had a very _interesting_ trip tonight." He walked ahead leaving them to follow him, and Hermione knew that she was not Hallucinating when she saw that particular glimmer in Dumbledore's eyes; _the old man probably knew everything that was happening_.

He lead them to a portrait on the sixth floor of a woman sitting under a tree in what seemed to be a park, talking animatedly to a snake that she held in the palm of her hand. Her skin golden, probably from a lot of exposure to a lot of sunlight, her glossy brown locks were made up in a neat bun showing of her long elegant neck which was adorned in what seemed to be a simple silver necklace and a rather large diamond pendant hanging just below her collar bone. Her features were pretty, pouty pink lips, large brown eyes, cheeks flushed from laughter most likely and a nose some people would have considered to be cute. All in all she looked like Hermione and the 'real' Hermione just guessed that the snake was Malfoy, fitting description or no, this was too _'coincidental'_ if she could say so. Said Head Girl fixed a glare on the back headmaster's head, _**so he's included in this too eh? Well, I'll just have to keep my eyes on him too**_ Hermione thought a she listened to speak softly to them.

"So, the password is **'**_hope for the hopeless_**'**, now you are not to give your password to any other student and if you wish to have your friends over, then you may. There is a kitchenette inside, and if you need anything, the fridge is stocked with enough supplies and will refill itself, if you want something specific, you can ask a house elf. The bathroom is to be shared and your rooms are connected to it, now, goodnight Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger," with that said, they watched as he walked down the almost empty Hallway and disappear around the corner.

Quickly whispering the password to the portrait, Hermione entered the common room only taking a moment to appreciate her new living area. The mixture of both of their house colors made it seem interesting, but the idea of staying and have Malfoy molest her, crushed all the excitement the new common room had managed to instill in her. Not realizing that said 'molester' was watching her from the door way, Hermione turned tail and fled up the stairs and into the room that had her name written in large letters on a plaque which hung on the door. She prepared herself for bed and went to sleep praying to Merlin that some how her life would return to normal when she woke up in the morning.

…

…

Draco stood in front of Hermione's door, smiling at nothing in particular, except the thought how his little pet was trying with all her might to ignore him. A frown marred his beautiful features, when he realized that he had to some how find a way to mark her or else his veela would drive him mad, seeing that it knew his mate was within marking distance but yet still he had not done it. Draco knew that it wouldn't just drive him mad, but it could also kill him if she rejected him as his mate. Taking in her scent one last time, he went to his room so he too could catch some sleep.

…

…

_**Next morning**_

The sunlight broke its way through her almost translucent curtains, falling on her face causing her to wake from her sleep. Hermione could not complain, if sleeping here meant sleeping this good, but she felt spoiled with all the privacy and special treatment that came with being Head Girl. Her bed was toasty and comfortable; stretching to work out the kinks that were usually there, she was surprised to find that there was none, and the hand that was around her waist pulled her closer to a deliciously warm and solid body that lay asleep behind her. She felt a nose nuzzle her neck and a pair of soft lips kiss a spot just below her ear, the sound of a satisfied groan floated to her ears.

Realization hit Hermione in her gut like a freight train running over her full speed and she jumped out of bed, only for her feet to get tangled up in her sheets resulting in her falling over the side of her bed. The body that had been snuggling up to her a few moments ago groaned in what she assumed to be the loss of her body heat followed by a deep husky laughter. Hermione was mortified to be specific, she was sure she was blushing up to the roots of her hair. Gathering up her sheets in her hand, she peeked over the top of her bed only to see Draco Malfoy lounging on her bed as if he owned the damn place, her embarrassment melted away only to be replaced with anger.

"Malfoy what the Hell are you doing in my bed? I always thought that you would go to any lengths to be in someone's bed but this is just preposterous, now get out, I'm going to have a talk with Dumbledore about this." She looked as if she was going to strangle him, but he just laid there, his head laying in his open palm staring at her.

"Love, I wouldn't do that if I were you, you might confuse the old man, with your outrageous claim." His calm voice just served to irritate her even more.

"Tell me _**darling**_, how waking up with _**you**_ in _**my**_ bed is preposterous?" She hissed at him.

"Because, if you had taken the time to look around, then you would have seen that this is _**my**_ room, not yours mine. Now you have either two choices, you either come back to bed willingly seeing as it is a Saturday or I will bring you back, you make a very comfortable teddy bear." He drawled, laying himself on his back as his right arm was placed over his eyes, and ignoring the fact that he was only dressed in flannel pajama bottoms, that looked to be silk.

Hermione's face lost all it's color as she stood there gaping at him, for the first time, she realized that she sheets were Slytherin green and not the Gryffindor red she had seen briefly before diving under the covers. She did not pay mind to his invitation of joining him, her embarrassment was first and foremost, and she'd embarrassed herself in front of Malfoy of all people.

Draco saw that her face had gone pale and her look of embarrassment and a slither of guilt pricked at his heart of being so crude.

"Look Hermione, it's ok, alright it was a mistake, and I get that. It happens to people ok? Nothing to worry about" He said in a soothing voice in an attempt to comfort her.

Looking at him, her expression did not change "I'm sorry Malfoy," she whispered and took off to her room. Draco sighed frustrated at the situation and ran his hand through his hair unconsciously.

…

…

Ginny watched as her best friend push her eggs around her plate, her face set in a brooding manner. Ginny knew that either two things could cause Hermione to sulk, and that was Ron or Malfoy, and seeing as Hermione and her brother had greeted each other in their normally friendly way she could safely say it was the latter.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me"

"Well it is Ginny"

Ginny decided to take another approach, "did Malfoy finally buck up and tell you that you were his mate?" By the whiplash that she almost received, Ginny could have only guessed that wasn't it.

"What do you mean mate Ginerva?" Her friend whispered to her eyes wide and disbelieving. _Shit_, Ginny knew that she had just dug herself in a hole and there was no way out.

"Well, you see there comes a point in every Veela's life where they have to find their mate before they are driven to the point of insanity, or worse die." Ginny finished of and attempted to shovel more eggs into her mouth to avoid the conversation.

"Ok and how would you know that Malfoy was a veela? Did he tell you in hopes that you would help him 'woo' me?" Hermione whispered furiously, when Ginny's face looked guilty, her eyes grew with disbelief, "Ginny I can't believe you of all peo-"

"That's not how ok?" Ginny cut her off with a wave of her hand "I found when he molested you on the train. When he had you in her arms, he looked, possessive, and looked at you like you were the love of his life, but when I pulled you away, dear old Merlin, the boy –erm- the guy looked like he was about to Avada me. I've seen that look before when we went to a quiddtich match; I'm not too sure what happened to the guy that was hitting on a male Veela's mate." Throwing an apologetic look to Hermione, she continued with her break fast.

Hermione's eyes scoped the Slytherin table and saw _him _sitting with a bored look on his face, and his best friend Blaise Zabini looking as gorgeous as ever (_but Hermione knew for a fact that Zabini was not a veela, but just the above average handsome wizard_) at his side. The girls at his table were practically salivating around them, she even saw girls from the other houses doing the same, and their boyfriends looking furious. No doubt she should have seen the tell-tale signs of him being a Veela, but avoiding him had taken up most of her time. Suddenly as if he knew she was watching him, and she knew from reading that he definitely had, he looked up, their eyes connected and that morning's incident became fresh in her mind again and she blushed, looking away.

Ginny raised a questioning eye brow at her blushing friend, silently asking why the sudden blush, not knowing that Harry and Ron had seen her little blush and who was behind it, they listened in.

"I just remembered that I woke up in Malfoy's bed this morning." She was still blushing.

"WHAT?!" Both Harry and Ron stood looking enraged at Hermione. _**Oh damn.**_

…

…

Hearing everything that was going on, followed by Scar head and Weasel's out bursts Draco Malfoy stood up, trade mark smirk in place, Zabini on his right and he walked over to where his lady love sat.

…

…

_**A/R:**_ I must say that I am sorry for taking so long to update I felt bad about it, but it's been a rather hectic week for me because I have been procrastinating with my home work. Gahh!

_**I **_wanna thank my ever faithfully lovely reviewers: _littlewildkat, ladyredqueen, __**vividink**__, amrawo__julieann17__Evil Tobi, __**ginsensu, hpwwefan**__**Monnbeam**__, LilyFlower121__**wasu**__mirth, Hotkat144__ilenoir, __**Heidi191976**_

**bigmommak:** I know you weren't expecting that Blaise wasn't a veela, and honestly neither was I, your comment made me twist things a bit. Thanks. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**anglbby989:** Thanks for your suggestion of a beta by the way, it was helpful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and that is the truth; sadly the rest belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** "I want some grandbabies soon and Lucius and I think that you're the perfect candidate." Hermione didn't wait to hear the rest before she hightailed it out of there.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to _**SlytherinFrost**_, thanks to you I had my idea for this chapter, so thanks for your review….lots of hugs and kisses to you .

…

…

**P**_ocket _**f**_ull of _**S**_unshin_**e**

…

…

Severus Snape was never one to take gossip seriously, because gossip only started with people who have nothing better to do than talk ill of people, that is why he left that Job to Minerva. Sadly, he could not escape the whispers that seemed to float about the hallway when he was passing, the usually shallow conversation of what beauty supplies were in season, or which robes looked fashionable. Whispers of who slept with whom and who had broken up and hooked up caused him to roll his eyes.

The only reason as to why he was standing in the shadows, hidden by the darkness listening to a couple of first years was simply due to the fact that he'd heard a few whispers of his godson being involved with a certain Gryffindor Head Girl. He was not a prejudice bastard as most of his students thought him to be, but the idea of the two of them being a couple would be the same as him kissing McGonagall. Snape shuddered at the horrendous thought. Focusing on the giggling girls, he listened in because there were just some things he did not feel comfortable talking about with his god son, and whether he was shagging or snogging Granger was one of them.

"I heard that Malfoy for some reason can't stop touching Granger even though she practically runs from him every time he comes near her, though I can't see what's so appealing about Granger." A rather short girl said to her friends who were circling around her, feeding off her tale.

"Maybe it's the hair, or the rather plain Jane look."

"Hardly! Haven't you seen Granger this year, the girl looks fabulous. I'm thinking about asking her what spell she used to look more attractive, I could definitely use it if it constitutes to having Malfoy slobbering all over me." Severus rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Well, I heard from the mouth of Harry Potter himself while he was talking to Ron, that Draco's a veela, and that's the only reason he's going after Granger."

"But seriously, doesn't Harry have the sexiest-" Snape instinctively blocked out the rest of the conversation after hearing what he'd needed to hear. Hearing what was 'sexy' about Potter as not of importance, not that he'd ever want to hear it either way. Robes billowing behind him as he made his way towards his potions lab to concoct a potion that he knew without a doubt would be beneficial to his godson, to help control his 'urges'.

He had seen his God son and Granger snogging like their life had depended on it, almost giving him a heart attack for Merlin's sake, but he'd brushed it off as seeing things because he had been drinking one too many shots of fire whiskey. Now he knew better and he made a mental note in the back of his mind to inform the Head master before, the next biggest news they'll be hearing is Draco got Granger pregnant; by the way they're going they're well on their way.

_sososososoosososososooso_

looking at the sleeping boy Hermione Granger's mind was working out the events of what had happened since the day that she was approached by Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione now understood why she'd waned to meet up with her, though starting of a conversation how she did really was a very good way to kill a conversation. Then again saying you're my son's mate wouldn't be any different. She watched as he mumbled something in his sleep, and secretly Hermione admitted to herself that he was rather adorable while he slept. At first Hermione had no idea what to do, and after Harry and Ron had heard about her waking up in Malfoy's bed, they had freaked out, then again it was mostly Ron than Harry.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_What do you mean you woke up in Malfoy's bed? Never really knew you were like that Hermione." A rather enraged Ron snarled at Hermione outside the Great Hall, after being dragged out there by Harry. _

_Hermione stared at her so called friend in shock, sure she'd expected them to flip their lids when they'd heard about the incident, but she'd never anticipated Ron to insinuate that she was easy. Her blood began to boil with anger as she glared at the boy who she thought she knew._

"_No I'm not easy, I guess that's one of the reasons why we broke up in the first place huh? You weren't getting shit from me, I bet that made you mad didn't it Ronald?" Hermione hissed at him, looking as venomous as any wild animal. She watched as Ron's face turned red from embarrassment and probably even anger that she'd aired that out. Aside from the fact that she only looked at him as a brother, the fact that he tried coercing her to sleep with him made her feel even more uncomfortable around him._

_Harry and Ginny's mouth unhinged from their jaws at what they'd heard, looking to Ron to see if he'd confirm what they had just heard from Hermione. He avoided their gaze, keeping his glare locked on Hermione and only her._

"_Right, sure, you're not easy, you are just the prudish little bossy bitch that you usually are aren't you?" Ron ignored the shocked gasps from Harry and Ginny and continued his rant. "Yeah right Hermione, I bet you were already sleeping with Malfoy, knowing you didn't get any attention from any guy, you turned to the only guy that showed you any attention." _

_Hermione stared at her now ex-best friend in utter and complete shock, and before she knew it, her hands had balled into fists at her side and she punched Ron in the gut as hard as she could, watching as he doubled over. Not even waiting for him to recover from her attack she had her wand pointed at him, muttering a spell that flew him twenty feet against her and into the cold stone wall. _

"_And you wonder why I wouldn't sleep with you, you know damn well that sometimes sleep walk, you're only mad that it wasn't you, fucking prick. You know what Ronald, you better stay the fuck away from me and go back to shagging Lavender, Merlin knows that's the only thing you're good for. Oh, for your information, Malfoy's my mate, so what ever we do from now on is none of your bloody concern." She turned around and marched away from the scene, a mixture of hurt, sadness and triumph speeding through her veins all at once. She made her way down the stairs leading to her potions class, yes she'd even take on Snape if he pissed her off today. She was tired of being treated like her only use was to please everybody and to help people with home work. Oh yes, it was time for a change, and to accept the fact that her enemy was now her mate, in spite of how strange the whole situation was._

_**End of Flash back

* * *

**_

Hermione moved closer to Malfoy, and knelt in front of where he lay on the couch staring at him. Proclaiming that she was Malfoy's mate had probably sealed the deal, she could deal with that, after all, they'd fought Voldemort, so being someone's mate shouldn't be hard compared to that. With out realizing what she was doing her hand brushed a stray platinum lock away from his face, placing it behind his ear; she pulled her hand back immediately.

"If you can hear me, just know that I'm willing to do what it takes to be your mate, I'm not going to run from it. You have to understand, all the sudden affection you were showing me can kind of scare a girl you know." a blush spread across her cheeks, "and please tell your mother that it's not appropriate to being a conversation like that." Hermione stayed kneeling in front of his sleeping figure for a couple of seconds before getting up and heading off to her bed room.

As soon as she was gone, Draco's eyes snapped open, he had heard everything. He had felt more than heard her kneel before him, but it was her proclamation that had his heart beating as if it was ready to explode from the rush of feelings that he was currently experiencing. After he had heard Pot head and Weasel's enraged shouts both he and Blaise had followed knowing full well that a rare Golden Trio argument was going to occur. After seeing Weasel act like a fucking prick and yelling at his mate made him want to beat the freckles off of Weasel's filthy face.

_sosoosososoososososoos_

Draco had known for a fact that behind Hermione's back, her so called boyfriend had been sleeping with the slut Levr-Larv- Lavender Brown behind her back, that's why the harlot had been giving Hermione smug looks. The ever so naïve Hermione had just ignored the girl, and going about her merry way. But seeing his mate give Weasel the beating he'd deserved satisfied his bloodlust for the moment, making him ever so proud of his little spit fire. He thought she couldn't look more stunning and beautiful than when she'd openly announced that she was his mate. He felt Blaise giving him a congratulatory pat on the back before they left Pothead and She weasel to take care of their Weasley.

_sosoososooosssososoosos_

Draco Malfoy wasn't supposed to be following Granger around like a love sick puppy, he wasn't supposed to be snogging the bloody prude, he was supposed to be sleeping with her. She had made her plan a long time ago when she'd first laid her eyes on the Malfoy heir. She always saved the best for last, and Malfoy would have been her last conquest in her final year, and when she'd slept with him, she was supposed to find a way for him to get her pregnant and marry her. Now she was going to have set backs because of a plain looking bitch who, one way or the other meddled with people's plans whether she knew it or not. But she didn't have to worry because it seemed as if Hermione Granger had just made an enemy, of someone who was going to be extremely useful in her own downfall.

* * *

_**A/N: **_There you go my readers. I must say that this chapter turned out a lot better than I'd planned for it to go, but I can't complain because the end result is a lot better than the original version of the chapter. A new villain arises and Le Gasp Hermione can kick arse… I really could not help myself during that particular part though, and truth about Ron's infidelity has been aired out- well partially. 

It is pretty disappointing to see so many putting this story on story alert and not telling me what you think of it, DON"T GET ME WRONG, it's very flattering but I'm just saying it would be alot better if you told me what you really think about it you know? **But I love my constant reviewers...Love you guys... **

Alas I am sorry for taking so long to update, school's been hectic and I had to change our p.c ( _which was rather irritating_). Do hope that you enjoyed this chapter there is still more to come… more **DRAMA!! DUM! DUM! DUMMM!!! **

**Thanks to**: **_0-Jackie-0, LilyFlower121, Evil Tobi, Mrs Raisa Malfoy, bigmommak, BlackDemonAngel, theworstwitch, kibagaaralover, julieann17, ginsensu, jen, heavenleehime, Lady-Crymsyn, reader101, amrawo, wasu, mirth_**

_**SlytherinFrost:**_ I know this isn't much of a freak out as you'd wanted from Snape, but don't worry it's coming…trust me grins and I'm glad you like it.

_**iluvharryandron:**_ I'm glad I cleared things up for you..

_**Heidi191976:**_ I was surprised when I actually let Ginny tell hr too, it was rather..sudden

**_sweetestofpeas:_** Don't worry, there'll be lot's of Drama to come, and laughter too

**_vividink:_** I know there isn't a lot of Draco/Hermione action but bear with me, it's coming up don't worry, it's coming

_**Thanks for taking the time to review, you guys really make a girl happy **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**_**I own nothing but the plot and that is the truth; sadly the rest belongs to J.K Rowling.**_

**Summary:**_**"I want some grand babies soon and Lucius and I think that you're the perfect candidate." Hermione didn't wait to hear the rest before she hightailed it out of there.**_

**Nekoearlover: ****I couldn't do...LOL I tried but mi hermana was breathing down my neck for the lap top...maybe next chapter. XD**

… … 

**P**_ocket _**f**_ull of _**S**_unshin_**e**

…

…

The sky usually orange and pink sky that is always seen during sunset was absent that day, in it's place was ominous as the grey clouds rumbled along in the sky, casting a dark shadow upon the grounds of Hogwarts and the areas surrounding it. No student stayed out longer than necessary in order to prevent being caught in the rain storm that they all knew was coming; whispering to themselves,_ better to be safe than sorry_. Inside of the castle walls, the students fluttered around moving from one class to the next, talking, shoving and playing; their everyday routine. Hermione was amongst the few seventh year students who had chosen Care of magical creatures as an elective that year and as always, the class would be kept outside. Seeing that the sky promised rain-and lots of it- said class was cancelled for the day, as they were told during breakfast earlier on in the day. The other seventh years who chose not to take that class again, groaned at their stupidity, wishing that they could take a break from the ever increasing mass of work load and home work that they were collecting from their classes.

Per usual, Hermione chose to spend her free period wisely, instead of hanging around the rather gloomy castle and chatting up a storm. No, the ever assiduous girl was currently sitting in the library pouring over some tome doing her potions home work; which wasn't due till the following Friday. Those who came into the dusty old library and saw her there was not surprised by her presence, but the person sitting right next to her looking like the ever protective guard dog that he had sort of became. 

Hermione sighed in frustration as a third year boy almost walked into a bookshelf after watching over to the area she sat. Surely it was amusing gauging their reaction to her current situation, but a girl can only stay entertained for so long before taking pity on the poor students. A husky laughter to her left caused her to glare at her '_mate_'. Over the weekend, they had taken the time to talk about their situation and how they were going to deal with it. It had been amusing when Snape had barged into their room, vial in hand and proceeded to pour it down Malfoy's throat; claiming that he wasn't going to have them spawning arrogant bookish Malfoys while he had a chance to stop it. Soon after he was done with his proclamation, he had stormed out of their common room to Merlin knows where; leaving the two behind in a confused daze.

"Stop it Malfoy it's not funny!" Hermione swatted at his arm in an attempt to scold him. Draco gave her the sweetest smile he could muster before bursting out in laughter when another student did the exact same thing once again. Hermione ran her nimble fingers through her hair in frustration at the boy sitting next to her. She was sure that in any second, the old librarian, Pince, would appear and kick them out and Hermione couldn't allow that to happen till her homework was finished.

"Can't help if those bloody idiots can't act like they've never seen two people sitting together before." He broke off into another peal of laughter as the same student took a peek at them again as if to confirm that his eyes were not deceiving him.

Frustrated that she was not going to get any work done, Hermione began packing up her tomes, parchment and quills, and made her way out of the library to her Heads dorm to finish it in peace and quiet; well as much as peace as Malfoy was going to give her. The sound of foot steps behind her caused her to turn around to see who it wasthat was walking behind her, hoping that it was Draco. Seeing no one, she quickly turned around, her pace quickening. Ever since she'd became Head Girl, she hated coming from the library late at night because the path in which she had to take to get to the library from her new dorm was quiet and eerie. There a hand full of people who knew that she was scared to walk in the dark by herself, but knowing how people cannever keep their traps shut a lot more probably knew by now. Though, she was never teased about it because every one knew that, that fear had been resurrected during the Great war.

She could still hear the foot steps behind her, speeding up but staying far enough so that she would nothave been able to see who ever it was, Merlin knows that she wasn't going to chance it and go after them because the person already had the advantage of being able to see her, while she could not see them. Stopping to take a quick look behind her once again, she caught a glimpse of a shadow not too far off and she mentally berated herself for not waiting for Draco to walk back to their dorms together. Hermione knew that the person was following her to get the location of the Heads dorm-because if they were going to attack her, they would have done so before- and there was no way would she lead them there. Turning around to continue her trek to throw off her pursuer, Hermione screamed out loud when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. 

"Hey, love calm down it's me, shh, it's just me." Draco attempted to soothe her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, then gently tugged her towards his chest as he buried his nose in her hair. 

He had seen her when she'd left the library, he wasted no time in following her, but got side tracked by Pince who decided to scold him on his behavior. Mid way into her tedious lecture, Draco some how felt distress, but as irritating as it was listening to Pince, he knew that it would never cause him distress. His veela was restless and he some how knew it was Hermione. Ignoring the old librarian and her squawks of _"come back I'm not done yet you little brat,"_ Draco wasted no time in following Hermione, opting to forgo the direction that she went, to going another, it wasn't long before he saw her. He watched as shestopped and look behind her, her fear radiating off of her in waves. The Malfoy heir wanted to cause harm to whom ever had worked up the courage to grow balls and come after his mate. He went up to her, and wrapped his arm around her only for her to scream.

With his chin now resting on the top of her head, he glared in the direction that he knew Hermione's stalker stood, waiting and watching and most definitely angry that what ever sick plan they had was now spoiled. Sniffing the air, Draco got a whiff of the person's scent and burned it into his memory. There would be hell to pay, when he matched the scent with a face.

_Definite hell._

He had expected for there to be people against his newly discovered relationship with Hermione, but not once had he foreseen an attack to be made on either of them. Not once had he gone after someone who's relationship he'd thought was despicable and threatened them; no he left them to do what ever they'd desire, but it was obvious that they couldn't show the same respect to him; and if anything Malfoys demanded respect. Draco knew that it will be a frozen day in hell before he let some one harm his mate, obviously the attacker had not anticipated that.

Leaning down, he let his lips drop to her ear, "we're not going to our common room, I don't want whom ever it is to be able to find it. Let's go to the Gryffindor commons, I need to have a talk with Potty." Pulling back, he saw that she had her lips pursed, no doubt angry at the little nic-name Draco had given to her friend. 

"Glad to see at least one of us is in a chipper mood," Hermione tried her hardest to control the relieved smile that was bubbling up inside of her, she was sure it was his Veela tendencies which was to thank for him getting to her on time. Walking ahead of him, she turned around to find him still glaring in the direction of her stalker. "Well, are you coming or not?" She watched his blond head nod in affirmation and he was soon walking with her, arms around her waist.

He was going to give that pot head an ear full for not being on the alert. 

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was partially empty, with only a few students loitering around the red and gold room; amongst the few sat Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. It should have been no surprise to anyone at seeing Hermione walking into her old commons room, but the person behind her caused a few that were having a sip of what ever they had in their cups (by the looks of their near nirvana state, Hermione could only guess what it was) to either choke on said drink, or end up snorting it out their nose. Hermione turned her head away disgusted at the scene in front of her; then proceeded to walk towards Harry and Ginny's secluded corner.

"Well, well, well, look what our little cat has dragged in. Hermione, never knew you were one, to feast on snakes." Harry said smirking, Ginny, Hermione and Malfoy just gave him a look that said, _'please do shut up'_. "Alright, I'll just be quiet right about now."

"Potter, you keep on surprising me at how lame you can be." Malfoy drawled earning an_ 'play nice' _look from Hermione, all the while sitting directly in front of the couple. Harry opened his mouth to reply, only to have Malfoy cut him off once again, "anyways, lets get down to business, yea?"

"Lets, Malfoy" Harry rolled his eyes at the young man, earning a rather playful glare from Hermione.

In fear of anyone bold enough to eavesdrop on their conversation, Draco leaned closer to Ginny and Harry, pulling Hermione on to his lap. " Potter I think that there are some people who, are trying to either scare Hermione or hurt her." Feeling satisfied when all playfulness left Harry's face, Malfoy continued, relaying what had occurred a few minutes ago in the hallway. When he was done, Harry looked like he was ready to kill at moments notice making Draco's veela even more pleased that it's mate had protective friends. '_Just in case I can't be there'_ he thought to himself.

"Do you know who it is? Bloody wanker should know better than to mess with her. Malfoy, keep you eyes on her, and Hermione trust no one, and I mean no one." Harry was up on his feet pacing, and practically breathing fire.

"Listen Potter, I know my job, lets hope that you know yours," from his peripheral vision,Draco saw a couple of people enter the commons room, one in particular caused Draco to bring up his guard. "Tell no one of this Potter, and I mean no one, even people you think have a right to know, don't because I think who ever came after her tonight knew about her fear and tried to pin it against her." 

Understanding washed over him and Harry nodded his head, as did Ginny. They knew he was right, and based on what they knew, anybody could be the suspect, and they'd be none the wiser if they went around talking about it and not knowing whom ever it was, they could end up giving info to said person. A question popped into Ginny's head at the thought.

"What about you? You can't tell either, you can never trust some of those Slytherins y'know." It was directed to Malfoy, obviously.

"There's only one Slytherin that I can tell, and that's Blaise," raising his hand to stop their protest he continued, "Blaise knew about her even before we came to school and he actually likes her as a friend so I know it would neverbe him. Besides, he himself told me that he preferred her to one of those door knobs that this school has, and the social climbers." Came Draco's response before he sat back, pulling Hermione further back onto his lap in a comfortable position as another couple approached their little corner. 

"Oh my god, Hermione! I haven't seen you in forever, you never come around here anymore. Always cooped up into that Head Commons room doing Merlin knows what; and with Malfoy no less." Came Lavender's high pitched voice, the subtle jab at Hermione, wasn't as subtle as the stupid bint Lavender had made it seem, or attempt to.

Draco opened his mouth to reply to her, but Hermione beat him to it. "Well, what ever we do, is really none of your business really. At least my darling Veela knows that his mate isn't the school bicycle y'know."Hermione replied nonchalantly then proceeded to kiss Draco on the lips, and she could feel him smile at her response.

_'Well said my dear.'_

Lavender's calm and collected look melted as quickly as it was put up, "Well at least _**MY**_ man hasn't slept with half of the female population," she snarled and Hermione saw the wasted students cease their drunken laughter and the sober ones, cease their talking and what not. The room was quiet as everyone listened in on the show down.

"Oh please Lavender, he couldn't do it he tried." Hermione waved her away as if she was an annoying mosquito."Look at it this way if you please, there'll be no use of me getting an abortion if he does get me pregnant now is there." Hermione's response was met with laughter and shocked faces as she pulled a smirking Malfoy out of the Gryffindor common room.Hermione and Draco could hear the laughter till the portrait slammed shut behind their retreating figures. Hermione could have only guessed the look on poor Lav-Lav's face, but any sympathy or guilt she would have felt for the girl flew out the tower when she had the nerve to insult Draco.

"Fucking slag," the words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could even stop them, earning a rather hearty laugh from Draco.

"Never in my life would I have guessed what a potty mouth you'd have love, and by the way, great show you put on back there, great show indeed. Weasel's face was as red as a tomato." Hermione's cheeks tinted pink, happy at the compliment as they continued walking.

"Well, what can I say?" She shrugged, "as the old muggle saying goes, you are the company you keep,or the food you eat; something of the sorts. Seeing that my current company is a foul mouthed person, you can only expect the same from me once in a while." Laughing at his shocked expression, she took off running.

* * *

Harry and Ginny couldn't hold back their laughter after watching their Hermione snap back at Lavender, then all but drag her Veela behind her and out the door. Ron, just stood there flabbergasted at what he'd just heard, and from the looks of it Harry could tell his friend was going to blow his gasket and he just waited to hear what stupidity his friend was going to spew. 

"How dare she! How dare that bitch bring that fucking Slytherin in here? And why couldn't you say something back at her? Why did you let her walk all over you like that Lavender!" Ron was seething, Harry and Ginny merely raised an eyebrow at their so called friend, in Ginny's case idiotic brother.

Lavender just stood there looking as if she wished the Earth would have swallowed her up right then and there, to escape the mocking glances, the pointing fingers and worst of all, she knew that by tomorrow, the entire school was going to know. She hadn't expected Hermione to say that out loud, but then again she knew that Hermione wouldn't have, never done that if she hadn't been attacked. Looking over to her ranting boy friend, she felt a little bit pleased that, he wasn't confronting her about her abortion that she'd had and who the father was at the time. She could hear the stomping of feet as more students came from their beds to inquire about all the commotion. 

_Yes, she was royally screwed now._

Seeing that Lavender was ignoring him, Ron turned to Harry to use him as an out let for all his anger. "So now, you're all buddy, buddy with Malfoy huh? Harry I thought you were my friend!" Ron ranted but having a little bit of common sense to stay a little bit away from Harry just in case he decided to test his sharpness of his wand on him, like that sleaze Hermione did. Yes, he was definitely mad at her for even coming close to the damn ferret and even bring the disgusting animal in their commons.

Standing up, Harry turned to Ron, "You need to calm down because right now you're only making a fool of yourself in front of every body. Goodnight." And with that, he took Ginny's hand and the two of them departed the commons in favor of getting sleep and getting away from the raging Ron.

* * *

_**A/N:**_**I know there isn't much to laugh about in this chapter, but I'm feeling kind of sick so, the happy, happy moment were not coming to mind as I wrote this. I know I took long before I updated but it really wasn't my fault, I tried yesterday and the stupid document was acting up, so I was sick and in a pissy mood yesterday...Thank God there are different ways to approach things and write _fudging_ documents. **

**Any who, we learn another thing about our dear Lavender and her new beau Ron. Also a STALKER comes into play, who knows what's going to happen to Hermione or our dearest Draco... I don't even know. lol...**

**For every body who was worrying about Snape, I hope you find what he did as interesting as it was for me to write it...It never really occurred to me to write it that way, it just happened. I swear...**

**Thanks to:** _wasu,_ Mistress of DarkShadow_, Lady-Crymsyn, **iluvharryandron,** Heidi191976allycat1186, El Neneo, **LilyFlower121,** heavenleehime, GoddessOfLove-War-Light-Dark, _**_amrawo,_ beautifulluckuaura, **_Readerforlife, Wudelfin._

**SlytherinFrost:** _For some reason, I love the idea of the amazingly stupid weasel, lol now all I need to do is pick whom will have the privilege to do it...thanks for the idea XD_

**TheresNothingInside:** _I know the last part was kind of like wow, I had to put it in there I couldn't help myself...though I hope you keep it in mind when you continue to read..._

**Irene0222:** _I'm glad you liked the story and I hope it gets a lot less confusing for you..._

**Ginnylovesharry07:** _Oh don't worry, the villain will pay, but maybe you can give me a little hint, hint for what you'd want to see would be help ful._

**Polegara**: _Yea, Snape is going to be a rather, odd one in this one, but don't get me wrong, he'll still be that greasy haired, person that we all know and love._

**Eva1983:** _Yea I do have a beta but she's currently unavailable but I'll try to read through it more often so I can make it flow, and hopefully this chapter didn't jump around...thanks for the comment._

**Rachel9493:**_Thank you so much...I'm glad that you liked it. I've always wanted to write a veela fanfic, so I try to make it enjoyable at least._

**Evil Tobi:** _Tension is good... hopefully this has enough tension for you..._

**ginsensu**:_ It seems nobody wants them to be together, jealous fiends, but fear not, they'll be together...I think XD_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but the plot and that is the truth; sadly the rest belongs to J.K Rowling._

**Summary:****"** _I want some grand babies soon and Lucius and I think that you're the perfect candidate." Hermione didn't wait to hear the rest before she hightailed it out of there._

**o.o.o.o**

**P**o_**ck**_et f_ull_ of**Su****n**shi_**ne**_

**o.o.o.o**

The proverbial shit had hit the fan, as some would say, but the effect was not as big or damaging as she'd expected. It seemed like when the other gossiping Gryffindors went around talking about the show down between Lavender and Hermione, and the Head Girl's departing words, some were shocked –_then again they were first through third years so that was to be expected_- while others just shrugged like it was old news. It seemed like Lavender never knew when to shut her mouth, even in situations that was damning to her public image; Hermione had given it two days before it would be forgotten. Brushing away an unruly strand of her hair, Hermione continued he note taking as Professor Snape continued talking about the effects of a potion that they would be brewing the following day.

A sharp pinch to her rear end reminded her of exactly who was sitting next to her. Hermione shifted a little ways away from the ever searching hands that have been up to its current task since the start of potions, which was approximately 30 minutes ago. To think, she thought that he would have stopped ten minutes into the start of the class. Usually, Hermione would be sitting next to her two best friends, but seeing as she and Ron currently weren't on speaking terms, that left Harry sitting to her right. Hermione knew Harry was doing his damned best to ignore Malfoy and his wandering hand, but Hermione would have thought that he would at least tell the pervert to stop at some point in time. Glaring half-heartedly at her best friend then turned to Malfoy.

"Would you stop that? I'm trying to learn something here." She hissed under her breath

He only smiled before replying "It's nothing you don't know already m'dear," he made an attempt to nibble on her ear, as I expecting that, she dodged his advances in time.

"Stop it you…you…sex fiend." She hissed, a blush beginning to stain her cheeks, Malfoy seemed to be enjoy her embarrassment. Her eyes were locked with his, he flicked his tongue out and licked his lips sensually, and she blushed even harder.

"Mr. Potter! Could you please keep your company from performing lewd acts in my classroom?" Professor Snape was looking at a flabbergasted Harry, eyes livid.

"But…I…he….they won't listen," the words tumbled out of Harry's mouth and Hermione looked at her friend scandalized while Malfoy just sat there looking as smug as ever.

"Harry you did not!"

"I did, to that pervert over there," he jerked his thumb in Malfoy's direction "he told me to mind my business and I did." He replied sounding dignified.

Snape was livid, "doesn't matter Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor for disturbing my class."

Already pissed by Harry's outburst Hermione stood up facing Snape, her glare in place. She was sick and tired of his obvious display of favoritism, but she'd had it up to her damned nose with Snape deducting points from their house for no reason at all.

_Fucking old bat_

"For what! You're the one who decided to call upon him and you're taking off points for what Malfoy was doing? How dare you?" Ignoring Draco's feeble attempts to defending himself, Hermione sneered at her professor.

"Miss Granger, please have a seat right now, before I deduct more points." The Slytherins looked deliriously happy at the prospect of Gryffindors losing more points.

"You know what, forget this. You may know about potions, but you're to unjust." Packing up her stuff, Hermione roughly brushed past Draco who was trying to get her to calm down and out the door. Just before the door slammed shut, the entire class heard a shout of 'crooked nosed fucker' causing the Gryffindors to burst out laughing and cheering for their beloved Gryffindor princess, while the Slytherins just stared at the door then at the Head of House in disbelief.

Both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sat with their mouths hanging open staring at the door. Something clicked in Draco's head and he turned to Harry.

"Potter, go after her to make sure that she doesn't hurt herself, besides, the person that was trailing her last night is still out there." As if coming to his senses, Harry was out of his seat and running after his best friend, while Draco sat there rubbing his temples in an attempt to rid himself of his on coming head ache.

"I feel some how, cleansed by letting all of that off my chest, you should do it more often Harry, makes you feel all tingly inside." Hermione sighed dreamily, as they walked away from Dumbledore's office; Harry just gave her a pointed look as she practically skipped down the hall way.

"I still can't believe that Dumbledore would let you talk about Snape like that, I mean I feel the same way about that hooked nose bat, but wow 'Mione, just wow." Harry shook his head in amazement at what had just occurred a few moments ago.

Hermione shrugged carelessly, "He listens to what the students have to say, he probably won't get rid of Snape, but at least he knows how much I hate that smarmy git," a smug look crossed over her face before she continued, "Where are we going anyway? I'm supposed to be at the library, need to study, N.E.W.T s and all."

Nodding his head, a few black locks fell into his face. Brushing them away, Harry continued talking on more serious matters. "Any way, do you have any idea who was following you at all the other night? I have a few guesses but I don't want to go around pointing fingers and then be made a fool of because I was wrong." The air seemed to sober up at an alarming rate after that comment.

Subconsciously, Hermione turned to look behind her some how expecting to see her stalker standing there. "You know, I have no idea, it was so damn dark the only thing I could discern was their shadow before Malfoy arrived." A contemplating look crossed her face "You know, I don't get why they're following me, it's not like I did anything to anybody, and not even the Slytherins have problems with me outside the fact that I'm a mudblood." She rolled her eyes at the thought of some of the students still not being able to get over their blood conflicts.

"You forget the fact that you're going out with Malfoy," Harry replied with a grimace at the thought of his friend being touched by the ferret.

"That has nothing to do with it, and if you think that he planned this Harry…"

"No, no! Merlin no, I'm just saying that Malfoy has always been sought after, now factor in the veela part, he's got girls following him like some lost puppy." He raised his hand to stop her from interrupting him. "Wait, think of this for a bit, you're in love with a guy and some girl just walks into the picture and all shots you had with him are shot to hell. Wouldn't you feel some kind of resentment towards her, besides you never know how fucked up someone can be."

"Since when did you become my very own '_Sherlock Holmes'_ Mr. Potter?" The two of them shared a brief chuckle before continuing on. "You could be right, I never thought about the stalker being a girl, I didn't really think about at all because Malfoy had me distracted." The last part was murmured loud enough to be heard by Harry, who attempted to ignore the thought of how Malfoy distracted her focusing on why.

Of course he wouldn't have let Hermione worry herself to the bone, but distracting her to the point of her forgetting about her stalker seemed a bit off. Locking it in the back of his mind to ponder on later when he was alone. Holding the library door open for her, Harry let Hermione walk in before him before following her in. The old, dusty smell that he only associated with the library wafted into their faces as they made their way to a table in the farthest corner of the room, overlooking the room. A soft thud was heard as their bags were placed on the table before they sat down next to each other.

"Are you going to talk to Ron any time soon? He's becoming rather irritating to be around lately." Harry spoke, sounding as if they were talking about casual things as the weather.

Hermione stiffened for the briefest moment before continuing unloading her bag. "I'm not at fault here so I'm not going to run back to him begging for his forgiveness. I thought we were friends you know Harry, friends are supposed to support each other when they fancy someone, not yell at them and call them as much derogatory names as their puny brains could muster." She shook her head, disappointed at her former friend's behavior, "I never told him what I really thought about Lavender when they were going on before, I supported him through it, gritting my teeth to prevent myself from saying a lot of things. Besides I'm not in the mood to talk about him right now, it's making me depressed." Her words were quietly spoken, and just like that the conversation of Ron was dropped for a later time.

* * *

Walking to the Head dorms Hermione was greeted by the sight of Malfoy spread out on one of the couches in their commons. His right leg hung of the seat while his right arm covered his face. His shimmering white blond hair was mussed and she had to admit that he looked peaceful, almost resembling that of an angel.

_A fallen angel most definitely_, she mused to herself as she walked over to the sleeping Slytherin.

Walking over to the chair, she dropped her bag next to her foot before leaning over the back of the couch she brushed a strand of air away from his face. A small smile made its way onto her face before she pulled her hand back as if burned. His eyelashes fluttered, and before she could back away from the stirring body, his arm shot out taking a hold of her arm and hoisting her over the back of the chair and onto his lap.

A loud squeak emitted from Hermione's mouth before her cheeks became aflame when she realized that she was now straddling him. Her lips pursed in annoyance when she realized that the stupid boy was giving her a rather devious smirk.

"Hello love, how awfully nice of you to drop in on this fine evening; and in a comfortable position too if I may say so myself." The blushing girl squeaked when a hand squeezed her behind.

"Draco Malfoy you really are a pervert, and how dare you just grope me," remembering earlier events, she smacked his chest a bit harder and she inwardly gloated when he winced. "That was for getting Harry in trouble today with Snape, and just to let you know Harry and I went to complain to Professor Dumbledore." She sniffed raising her chin slightly.

A Cheshire grin spread across Draco's face at her holier-than-thou attitude. He wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger, idly playing with it. "You know, I must confess that you looked abso-fucking-lutely sexy when you where yelling at Snape. I just wanted to grab you and shag you six ways till Sunday right on your desk." The last few words were emphasized by little kisses placed on her neck, just below her ears.

Hermione shivered at his kisses, all the while blushing to the tip of her roots at his words. Never in her life had one the nerve to talk to her in such a…_dirty_ manner.

"How scandalous, I would have never in my life done such a thing." She giggled a bit before becoming serious. "Just to let you know, I won't be sleeping with you that easily. I don't think I love you yet; I do feel loyal and all that other mush towards you, but I'm not yet in love with you." Burying her face in his chest, she waited for his outburst of her being a prude or yell at demanding how long she expected him to wait. After all that was exactly how Ron reacted when she told him the same thing.

"You know I would never force you to do something that you're not ready for." His words were soft and comforting, sending a delicious tingle through her stomach.

"Its amazing how someone can change you know, why I remember just last year you were such an immature sniveling brat, always calling me mudblood or some other foul name." She mumbled as she made herself a bit more comfortable on his chest while playing with his robes. "Now you're tripping over your own feet to grope my arse, my, my, my talk about extreme makeover."

He poked her in her side causing her to squirm against him, "Cheeky bugger. Besides I can't help it if my veela wants a bushy haired Gryffindor as its mate. Now, I think it would be wise if we head of to bed, you are making my little Draco quite happy."

At his comment, Hermione quickly leaped off his body squeaking in disgust before storming off to her room, his rich laughter echoing behind her.

* * *

**A/N**: I know it's been a log time since I've updated, but I can say it was a case of writer's

block and work overload. I'll try to update a bit more next time. There's not much of the stalker in this chapter, but someone's beginning to question another person's true motives, but we may not know if they are right or wrong yet. As we can see, Malfoy and Hermione are beginning to get all touchy-feely with one another, and Hermione's getting bold by once again mouthing off to Professor Snape, which has been a long time coming and we all know it.

**Thanks to**: **Willow95**, Cullens-Are-Vampire-Love, **Eva1983**, Heidi191976, **amrawo****,** julieann17, _EpicLoVeFan__,_ Readerforlife, **wasu****,** Mistress of DarkShadow, iluvharryandron, **ginsensu****,** TheresNothingInside, _**Monnbeam**_

**irene0222****:** Ron could be the stalker, or he might not, I haven't made up my mind yet, XD

**kibagaaralover18**: I'm glad you love my story and you hate Ron as much as I do right now. I don't get the last part of your question though.

**DracosPunkBabe**: thanks for your best wishes, really appreciated it.

**La Mariane:** You know, the idea you pitched me gave me an idea to write something, but I'm not sure where in the story I'll be putting it, although I have an idea. Thanks for being my 100th reviewer.


End file.
